The legacy of the First
by Terafirma
Summary: Harry comes into his Magical inheritance after his trying fifth year at Hogwarts but it's not what anybody expects and he will have to face the trials that come with his soulmate. Slash and super but not invinceble Harry, there will also be mpreg.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The beginning till the present

In the begging there was nothing. When time started there was one after the Almighty left he decided where the stars were to be placed.

During these plans the Almighty decided to create life in his mastery of all he decided to make life on earth to be imbued with certain energies making it the most unique planet in all of the solar system and universe therefore he tasked the first one, his regent to oversee his most wondrous creations. Unfortunately the regent tried to teach the people what life was about and not to fall into the pits of evil that were ready to ensnare them but unfortunately they did not heed him and they tried to overthrow him and attempted to gain his power in all of their greed.

The first one had one line of descendents and they spread out like wild fire birthing people such as the Great Merlin and Morgana LeFay two of the greatest witches and wizards they being of distant relation gave birth to the Gryffindor line since their one and only child had been orphaned.

The Gryffindor line survives to this day in the line of the Potters who are now struggling for their lives but what nobody knows is that to ensure that the lord Gryffindor did not feel abandoned them, they all performed a blood ritual that made the four Founders of Hogwarts related through the Gryffindor line.

Now the Gryffindor line having many traits is renowned for producing heroes and individuals that are able to stand any tests thrown to them by life in general so it is Murphy's Law that dictates that the Gryffindor line will always have the shorter end of the stick.

Now since you will probably be wondering about the current descendants of Lord Gryffindor. Well unfortunately there is only one direct descendant left of the once Noble and Ancient House of Merlin (Since Gryffindor was the only descendant of Merlin and Morgana) this descendant is Harry Potter who is currently living with, what sorcerers of these days are calling Muggles, unfortunately these are the worst kind of people in the world. The descendant of the greatest and most infamous persons in history is currently being abused and forced to work as a slave for these MUGGLES.


	2. This is how it starts

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS, well except my own ideas and concepts ofcourse.

Authors Note: This is HEAVY AU from the Fifth book onwards. Okay so I published the first chapter plese R&R since this is my first attempt at writing and I dont have a beta.

Oh and this WILL BE **SLASH **SO ONLY READ IF YOU WANT TO READ SLASH

_Flashbacks_

**Parseltongue**

The First Chapter: This is how it starts

Harry James Potter the most famous person in the Wizarding world lives with Muggles. Unfortunately these are not merely any Muggles no these are the most abusive and hateful beings ever to grace the world.

Harry has just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and what a disastrous way to end your year. Harry had tried to save Mr. Weasley from Voldemorts snake Nagini but this had all been an elaborate plot to lure him into the department of mysteries and try to off him again. Unfortunately he wasn't the one who died that night it was his Godfather Sirius Black, he had fallen through the Veil of Death. Bellatrix LeStrange had been the one to kill Sirius, although Harry had a hand in his Godfathers downfall, he had chased after Bellatrix but when it came to torturing or killing her he couldn't do it he didn't have it in him he tried to do it but his body, his magic and his soul screamed against it and the words fell to nought and the spell was useless.

After the catastrophe that was the Department of Mysteries he had been told the Prophecy that was to be decider and cause of all his misery in his life so far. Albus Dumbledore had shown his true colours this past year as he had manipulated him to the extent where he didn't know who he was. Now he knew not to trust Dumbledore or his so called friends again.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry had gotten out of the Infirmary of Doom early and had made his way to Gryffindor tower. He snuck into the tower only to hear Ron and Hermione talking wanting to greet them he barely restrained himself._

"_Hermione how long do we still have to pretend to be friends with that twit?" said Ron._

"_I don't know Ron Dumbledore told us to be friends with him and we would get a piece of the Potter fortune for ourselves." replied Hermione._

"_Ah but c'mon 'Mione he's just so needy" whined Ron._

"_I know Ron but just a little longer and we got all of that insufferable twit's money and he will be dead" spat Hermione._

END FLASHBACK

After that I couldn't be around my "BEST friends" anymore since they were just in it for the money and fame as well.

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE! NOW!" hollered uncle Vernon from the stairs.

As Harry got to his uncle he got assaulted with his daily, and often monotonous, list of chores.

"Now BOY we are going out for a family weekend and therefore we will entrust you to look after OUR house." Harry almost jumped in joy right in front of the Dursley's. "Don't get any wild ideas BOY because we got Mrs Figg to check in on you every so often" finished uncle Vernon.

The Dursley's couldn't have happened at a better time his birthday was tomorrow and now he didn't have to spend it with having to do chores with broken bones from Dudley's beatings.

It was now a quarter to eleven and he would go through his magical inheritance he had always wondered if he would just get a boost in magic, grow a little because of this, or actually get a creature inheritance that would be so cool.

Ten to twelve almost time wonder if it would if a got a creature inheritance.

One minute to twelve, the suspense is killing me c'mon hurry up time.

5 . . . 4 . . . almost there 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

Twelve o'clock in the morning on the 31 July.

At the exact moment that the clock stroke twelve the universe gave a massive lurch all the Magic within the universe started to sing and the few Purebloods who were still closely connected to Magic heard it and wondered what caused such a stir in the cosmic Magic, as all Wizards know that nobody can use the Magic between the stars this is because it is so different to normal wizarding magic.

At the exact moment as that event took place Voldemort wondered which Wizard had mastered the Cosmic Magic he couldn't let an asset as great and powerful as this person escape his clutches he would make a wonderful lieutenant.

Dumbledore was thinking along the same lines as this and hatching ways in which he could steal the technique for using the Cosmic Magic from this new person it was only in the Greater Good of course since someone this powerful cannot be allowed to go dark. Suddenly he was aroused from his musing by every trinket that the monitored the Dursley home, where the Potter brat was staying, suddenly and violently exploded. Nobody in the History of Hogwarts, the Ministry or the Great Wars had ever seen Albus Dumbledore; Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class and Supreme Mugwump of the Confederation of Wizards, had ever seen the old man run this fast to get out of Hogwarts who along with all Magic was singing along to the Cosmic Magic of course though Dumbledore didn't notice this.

Whilst everyone was preoccupied with their own agendas Harry James Potter was going through his Inheritance he was the only worthy Carrier of the power of the First One. Outside Privat Drive number 4 could be seen awash by the most Ancient Magic to exist, the first magic to exist, and this Magic was the power the Regent of Magic (this will be Harry's official title) and added to this power was Harry's own Mastery at the Cosmic Magic which had saved his life when he was but a babe which makes him the most powerful person on this plane of existence.

Albus Dumbledore had just arrived at Privat Drive to find that the house utterly missing, at this point Albus Dumbledore did something he has never done before he started to panic.

He had called the Aurors to Privat Drive and had found evidence of a great amount of magic being used or gathered here and it masked all other magic in the area they told Dumbledore what kind of magic it was and he had paled.

Now back in his office and thinking about this he was sure that Voldemort had found a way to manipulate the Cosmic Magic to strike down Harry Potter this was the only logical conclusion.

So whilst Dumbledore was making his plans Harry was just now waking from the most comfortable sleep he had ever had when he opened his eyes he almost passed out again from sheer terror since he was floating between galaxies and then he felt the comforting warmth of the Cosmic Magic. Suddenly his mind was being filled with knowledge from the magic around him and he once again passed out from the stress on his mind.

When he next woke he had the knowledge to manipulate, control and enforce the will of the Cosmic Magic Sentience mind he was overwhelmed and amazed at what he could do he could make a whole new species or he could even destroy a whole galaxy.

Harry decided to return to Earth it was his home after everything was said and done. After teleporting to Diagon Alley he immediately went to Gringotts bank to talk to the Goblins. As soon as he entered Gringotts he knew something was off, the magic gave information on how the magic worked not its effects in precise detail for instance its history or his status as the Regent of Magic none of this was explained by the magic on the mechanics of the Cosmic magic were explained to him, the goblins all looked to him with a sense of awe and some with fear. Harry walked up to a teller and asked to see his accounts in full. The Goblin asked for his key and harry answered that he didn't have his key. The Goblin then asked if he would like to do a blood test, which Harry agreed to.

After this was done Harry was taken to the bank manager Greystone.

"Now Mister Potter or should I now call you Mister Merlin since your Inheritance?" asked Greystone thoughtfully.

"Uh? . . . Could you please explain that?" replied Harry entirely gobsmacked.

"Mister Merlin you came into your Magical Inheritance which included the ability and power to control the Cosmic Magic which has only been able to be controlled by the Regent of Magic he was the first being in existence and since his descendants included Merlin and Morgana Lefay who gave birth to only one son you are the sole and direct descendant of the most powerful being to exist on this plane of existence but it is not without its challenges you must find your mate who is to be your ground from all the human emotions you will soon be experiencing with acute awareness that you will soon gain"

"That's a lot to take in at one time. This mate am I dependant on him or her? Or are they dependant on me?"

"Mister Merlin this mate feeds of your power to remain with you as long as you remain on this plane. The two of you will be true soul mates regardless of gender you will bear children and therefore your mate will be your equal"

"Now Mister Merlin onto your account information you currently own the oldest and second oldest vaults in Gringotts the first being older than the founding of the Goblin clans themselves therefore we don't know what is within this vault. You also inherit the Merlin vaults and estates as well as the Potter and Black vaults and estates including in the Merlin estates are the estates and vaults of the following :

Helga Hufflepuff: blood and magic test to be done to prove worth,

Rowena Ravenclaw: blood and magic test to be done to prove worth,

Salazar Slytherin: blood and magic test to be done to prove worth."

"All these tests have been passed since your blood, magic and even your mind has been tested and found worthy. Therefore you own the following: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hufflepuff castle, Ravenclaw Castle, Slytherin Castle and Founders forest. You are also now the wealthiest person in all of the Wizarding nations you have received and bear in mind these are all rounded figures: 960 000 Galleons from your Potter inheritance, 1 056 271 Galleons from your Black inheritance, 3 689 432 Galleons from your Hufflepuff inheritance, 4 000 830 from your Ravenclaw inheritance, 3 758 924 from your Slytherin inheritance and lastly 12 452 011 Galleons from your Merlin inheritance" finished Greystone.

After Greystones speech Harry was utterly floored he was more wealthy than any person on Earth that was utterly incredible.

"May I please see the oldest vault?" asked Harry.

"Of course Mister Merlin please follow me" replied Greystone.

They had left the office and taken a cart to the deepest depths of the bank which was at least a 3 hour ride with the cart being accelerated with magic. When they came to the tunnel Harry was quite ecstatic to get off the cart he stood before the door which sealed the chamber when suddenly a plate appeared on it he read it 'The door will only open to the Regent and only when it is necessary.' After all of that riding the door was sealed Harry felt like throwing a tantrum but reined himself in.

By the time they came to the surface Harry had already procured a order for a card which could only be used by himself which is linked to all his accounts and which act like the wizarding version of a debit card.

Harry had decided to buy himself some new things he started with a new trunk and moved onto potions ingredients and other miscellaneous items. He then moved onto Eylops owl emporium to get a new familiar, since his kind and loving uncle had killed Hedwig at the begging of the summer as revenge, unfortunately none of the owls or other creatures appealed to him he decided to go to Knockturn Alley. He walked into the Alley and found a shop Knackers Strange Creatures. He entered the shop and the most fantastical creatures in the shop in the very back, where he was being drawn to, were snakes and one particular snake was watching him intently and suddenly the snake spoke not missing a glance.

"**Hello young master may you be my familiaris?" **asked the snake

Harry just nodded not knowing what to do the snake he was looking at was the most amazing creature he had ever seen. He went to pick up the snake when suddenly the shopkeeper sprang out from nowhere and almost screamed "DO NOT TOUCH THAT SNAKE!"

"Why should I not?" asked Harry

"It is because that snake is an elder dragon who is cursed to be a snake until his true master touches him and any other who touches his body is instantly killed"

"Amazing I'll take the 'snake' then"

The shop owner being sceptical told him if he could get him out of the tank he could get the dragon for no charge Harry agreed.

Harry turned to the snake and asked** "If I touch you will you stay a snake until it safe for you to become a dragon?"**

The dragon replied** "I will my familiaris also I can change at will into this form and you may call me Bahamut**"(huge ff fan here)

Harry reached into the tank and took out the Bahamut out of the tank and wrapped himaround his shoulders and walked out of the shop with the owner gaping after him in shock.

Harry had wanted to go the Leaky Cauldron to rest for the night but decided to go get a new wardrobe as was entering Madam Malkins a feeling washed over him that he couldn't describe . . .

To be Continued . . .

So the first chapter of my first story posted and even has a cliffhanger please R&R and if there is anything wrong with it please tell me I will take it into consideration. Thanx.

Terafirma.


	3. Sightings, Confrontation and School

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or anything in association to Harry Potter thank you very much.

Interesting fact of Cosmic Magic it is the only magic known that can effectively do what any other magic can since it is the base of all other magic's. All other magic is Cosmic Magic in a Sense but not entirely it is transformed in small ways but the most noticeable difference is that Cosmic Magic does NOT have any restrictions put on it. Cosmic Magic can make you Immortal hence Voldemorts interest in Cosmic Magic.

Also about Harry's control on the Cosmic Magics it will be restricted due to the mating this is due to Magic herself changing this situation, but before this Harry has complete control of all Cosmic Magics.

A/N: I think I agree with the comments made about the Mr Merlin thing it doesn't sit right so I think I'll remove it, well maybe use it as a sign of respect.

_FLASHBACKS_

_**PARSELTONGUE**_

Chapter 2: Sightings, Confrontations and School

As Harry stepped into Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions a feeling washed over him an indescribable feeling, whoever was causing this was drawing him to this person and as soon as he started walking in the specific direction he knew he was feeling his Mate his intended.

Harry walked into a different section of the store to a fitting room and entered much to the protest of the attendant and as he entered the room he heard the most familiar drawl in all of Hogwarts, his soul mate for he was certain that the person was his soul mate was none other than his most hated enemy Draco Malfoy. At this moment Harry couldn't fathom hating the person standing in front of him he was beautiful even whilst getting fitted for new clothing.

He looked over "Potter, stop standing in the doorway and get out of my fitting room. You of course wouldn't know what that is."

Harry turned around too gobsmacked to actually care that he complied with the command. Harry had walked out and had even forgotten to get new clothes.

He made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron intending to mull this over when he bumped or more likely collided quite drastically into somebody. Ron and Hermione of course it would be these two imbeciles, he saw the scornful looks on their faces a second before they hid them.

"Harry thank Merlin your safe!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah mate it's good to see that your still alive" said Ron.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, how are you today? Not that I care but I would hate to be rude" replied Harry coolly.

"Harry mate what's wrong?" asked Ron seemingly concerned.

"Well little Ronnikins I finally found out that you and Miss Good-for-nothing over there were waiting to get your filthy hands on my money, the money I had earned with blood spilt!" spat Harry towards Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Ron were shocked that he knew of their plans, so shocked in fact that they didn't notice the sheer amount of Cosmic Magic swirling around them ready to attack. Hermione being the more astute of the two idiots notice the Magic swirling and stumbled back hastily in an attempt not to get killed Ron who snapped out of his stupor went into a blind rage and just as he was about to punch Harry he was thrown back by a wall of Cosmic Magic and suddenly there was a lurch and the whole universe shifted when Harry teleported (not apparated) away. Harry arriving in his room at the Leaky Cauldron sat down immediately to think about the events of the day.

Unknown to Harry there was another spectator who didn't run away, who heard their argument and was at this moment having a conflict with his ingrained instincts and soul, yes Draco Malfoy had seen everything that had happened and didn't know if he should tell his father what had happened or just leave it to rest, and also the magic that Potter had used was the same magic that had been singing he didn't know what to do but he came upon his decision when he heard what the Dark Lord was planning for Ha . . . Potter at Halloween, he would keep Potters secret for now.

Harry now ensconced within the Leaky Cauldron in his usual room number 11. Harry was thinking about everything that has been happening lately, the changes in his life and the lies fabricated by those he thought cared about him.

Before he could sit and brood about this anymore he heard a tapping at the window, opening the window he let in the most regal looking owl that he had ever seen. Taking the letter from the owl he intended to give the owl a few treats but before he could the owl had flown out of the window. Before opening the letter Harry checked for any kind of magic on the letter and found none.

LETTER:

Dear Harry

We're sorry to say that our family has been the worst people on the face of the earth they are just despicable and Dumbledore well . . . he's the one helping them. You see Harry everybody in our family except us and Percy has been stealing money out of your vaults we don't know how but all we can think of is that Dumbledore is involved somehow. We just thought you ought to know about this since you have been so good to us.

Your friends and brothers Gred and Forge Weasley.

LETTER END.

Harry was speechless he knew about Ron and Hermione but almost all of the Weasley's that was just . . .

Harry decided he needed one more visit to the Alley before it closed just to see what was going with his accounts.

Harry decided to extremely flashy, being a teenager and all, he literally came into Gringotts Wizarding bank with a bang every and all the customers in the bank and every goblin was fearful of an attack when they saw a person standing there they just went on with their business. Harry wanting to make a point when he was furious, as he was now, lowered every single ward on Gringotts the goblins at the tellers were in a near panic trying to keep up the wards but they were failing much to quickly.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE MISTER POTTER" cried Greystone.

"Well Greystone I think I should withdraw my accounts from Gringotts bank seeing as it is not safe for them to be held here and seeing as I am the wealthiest and most respected customer this is completely unacceptable" said Harry with cold, calm fury.

Greystone was without words before Harry could even say anything further Greystone said one word in Gobbledygook and every goblin ceased their work and all customers except for Harry had been ushered out of the bank before its doors had been magically sealed. This is when Greystone turned to Harry and said "I would like to know what you meant sir"

Harry liking Greystone explained the situation to him. At the end of his speech the fury shining in the Goblins eyes was enough to scare any man into spontaneously combusting never mind a goblin. "Mister Merlin you will be staying in the bank tonight since it has been put into lockdown for the auditing and reimbursement of your accounts from all illegal sources" the glint in the elder goblins eyes was purely malicious.

THE NEXT DAY

After the auditing Harry had been called to the office of Greystone and found out that the Weasleys had quite a large sum of money from him in this stealing spree included the Grangers and Dumbledore and strangely Minister Fudge and Umbridge. These people had stolen his money with the help of an untrustworthy goblin who had only just transferred to Gringotts when Harry was two years old.

Harry was livid with those betrayers.

Harry had a very boring month of August and kept himself busy by exploring the Alley's, Knockturn Alley especially. He had found a few snakes to talk to but his familiar Bahamut was very protective against any intrusion into "HIS" territory. Other than that there wasn't anything to interesting in Knockturn Alley.

September 1st had come quickly and it was time that he had to return to school, it was more out of sentimentality that he was returning to finish his schooling to remember his parents.

At platform 9 ¾ he had been ambushed by the Weasley clan, which was looking more haggard than usual. They were demanding that he give them their money back.

He calmly turned around and levelled them with a frigid gaze and said "I don't think so" and walked away.

Draco had been waiting for Harry, yes he had finally admitted to liking the grand prick of Hogwarts. He wanted to ask Harry why that every time he thought about him that he felt a feeling of love and contentment wash over him. He had tried researching these feelings in the Malfoy Library but it had a severe lack of any books that described these kinds of emotions and any book that had these emotions in it described them as a weakness to be conquered.

Harry had just put his new trunk in the rack above his seat in his compartment when Draco, his mate, came into the compartment he blushed being so close to his mate Draco didn't notice this as he was busy warding the room against any sort of intrusion.

"Now Potter you will tell me what spell you hexed me with before I decide to kill you for the Dark Lord" said Draco in an abrasive manner.

"Um . . . well you see um . . ."

"SPIT IT OUT POTTER"

"We're soulmates!" exclaimed Harry.

Draco just sat heavily on the compartment seat. After his shock wore off he started to ask questions as quickly as possible to get as much information as possible.

"Why does the magic around you sing?" asked Draco with a bit of wariness.

"It's the Cosmic Magic that makes all other magic sing" replied Harry.

"Whatever Potter, nobody can control Cosmic Magic expect for the one in legend" replied Draco sceptically.

Harry decided to show Draco the Cosmos whilst he froze everyone for a while. Taking Draco's hand he teleported them to the centre of the Universe where you could see all the other Galaxies, Draco was in awe and shock when he turned to look at Harry he saw all the Magic in the Cosmos bend to be touched by him as if it was a puppy seeking attention from him he was just utterly in denial and awe about this event. As quickly as it happened Harry took his hand again and teleported them back to the train and undid his freezing of time.

"So . . . your . . . the . . .legendary . . . one?" stammered Draco to Harry.

He just smiled and said "My official title is the Regent of Magic"

Draco just burst then and shouted "And supposed to be your soul mate not just to the fucking boy-who-lived but also to the most powerful being who is being controlled by Dumbledore, oh fuck this is just great!"

Harry looked at Draco acerbically and said coldly "I do not follow Dumbledore anymore and for that matter I follow nobody but myself"

"Well that at the very least is a consolation, but I'm expected to follow that Half-blood half-crazy moron Voldemort" replied Draco sadly.

This is when Harry blew up "NO MATE OF MINE WILL FOLLOW HIM" the train was quacking with his words almost removing all the magic from the train.

Draco was . . . amazingly relieved that his soul mate wouldn't subject him to being tortured as a spy or something equally horrible. He looked at Harry and saw the unbridled love in his eyes but he also saw the fear that not knowing who Draco was.

Hesitatingly he began "I think that I would like to give us a chance. To get to know one another"

So throughout the train ride they discussed many things ranging from favourite colours to birthdays, but it wasn't long until Draco stumbled onto a sore subject.

"So how was your childhood, being wait upon by your family for defeating the dark lord must have been quite a change to Hogwarts" said Draco a little bitterly.

Draco saw a pained look come upon Harry's face when he had said that.

"Actually my relatives are Muggle and they hate magic, I was abused most of my life" said Harry with the most vulnerable look Draco had ever seen.

"Can we please talk about something else? I don't feel comfortable speaking about this yet" said Harry pleadingly.

The rest of the trip was spent talking about mundane things and Draco made a promise to himself 'Harry you will never be abused again, especially if I have something to do with it'

They arrived at the school and herded into the carriages, Harry sat with Neville and Luna his only two friends in Gryffindor house. When they at the door of Hogwarts the Wards protecting Hogwarts immediately transferred to their owner Harry who knew a little about the wards knew that to awaken the wards fully he would need to put them back into their anchor, he knew this by reading books that Rowena Ravenclaw wrote and that were stored in the Chamber of Secrets which was its initial purpose. Harry didn't know where the anchor was so he had to carry the wards for now, but since he was the most powerful being magically he decided he should awaken them fully.

When they entered the School the teachers were in a right fit, they thought the wards had fallen and Dumbledore was barking out orders to get Professor Flitwick to temporarily ward the school. When the Professor scanned the area for wards in case it was an attacked he was amazed to find the original wards still active and wards beyond his comprehension active on Hogwarts and its grounds. He told Dumbledore this and he paled when Harry entered he walked to the stage where Dumbledore was standing and said "QUITE"

"Thank you. Now about the wards they have not fallen and they are now with me and have been fully awakened. Headmaster Dumbledore was wrong when he said they had fallen. Immediately there were denials of his claim but when Professor Flitwick checked his claim he found it accurate and announced this.

"Now I will be researching why the wards are not at their proper anchor and why they have not tried to go back to their anchor but has instead come back to the rightful owner of the castle, be assured I will find the anchor and re-anchor the wards as they were meant to be. Thank you for your time"

Everyone was literally speechless, whilst Harry calmly stepped off the stage and sat at the Gryffindor table. After he had sat everybody decided it was time they stop gawking at him and they started the normal proceedings.

"Now that the Sorting has finished some quick announcements before . . ."

"Excuse me Headmaster Dumbledore I believe that I would like to request a resort" interrupted Harry.

Dumbledore just closed his mouth and gestured to the stool and hat that was brought back by Professor McGonagall who was in the process of taking the sorting hat back to the Headmasters office.

"Ah Mister Potter . . . OH excuse me Regent of Magic you have come back to be resorted into your correct house hmm?" said the Hat into his mind.

"Yes I have, now would you be as kind as to announce to all the eagerly waiting people my appropriate house please." answered Harry.

"SLYTHERIN" shouted the Sorting Hat.

Every person within the Great Hall had been stunned into silence nobody moved as Harry removed the Hat and went to go sit at the Slytherin table next to Draco.

"Well that was quite . . . interesting" chuckled Dumbledore uncomfortably.  
>He continued with his yearly announcements.<p>

When the feast started the Slytherin immediately rounded on Harry.

"Well Potter what are YOU doing here in the pit of evil" sneered a Millicent bultrode.

"I decided that I should be in my appropriate house for a change since my best friends were using me" answered Harry without missing a mouthful of food.

"Ah . . . Potty feels betrayed poor potty, what do you think we should do Drakie-poo?" sneered Pansy whilst hanging off of Draco.

"I think you should remove yourself off my person Parkinson, before you find yourself in the middle of a star" said Draco with supreme calm.

"Now why would I be in the middle of a star my dar . . ."

"DO NOT finish that sentence Parkinson before I truly do consider putting you IN a star" growled Harry.

"OH potty thinks he has POWER, don't fool yourself potty" sneered Pansy.

All the Slytherins were getting worried since the magic around Harry was collecting, and the amount was enormous. What scared them the most it was being done sub-consciously. If they didn't stop this they were going to see the greatest display of accidental Magic ever recorded.

"Uhm . . . . Pansy please stop" pleaded Daphney Greengrass.

"Why potty's just so STUPID if he thinks he has any chance with MY Draco" sneered Pansy.

As she finished her sentence the magic rushed away from Harry's body and to Pansy when the dust cleared where Pansy had been sitting was now an empty seat.

"Where did you send her Harry?" asked Draco completely forgetting to call him Potter.

"I'm not sure let me check" said Harry whilst Dumbledore and Snape were hurrying to Harry to see what happened.

Suddenly Harry burst out laughing "Draco I put her in a Star and she's still alive" laughed Harry.

Everyone including the Professors were gawking at him, whilst he laughed, they couldn't believe this he had accidentally put a person in a star whilst keeping them alive this was Magic beyond their comprehension.

"Harry please bring her back" sighed Draco.

Harry immediately stops laughing. "Why should I do that she thinks she has a chance with you and she insulted me she should suffer all the heat she is experiencing right now"

Every person in the Great Hall flinched back when they heard this.

"Just bring her back Harry, for me." Harry glared at Draco.

"Fine but we're talking about this later" said Harry.

Harry snapped his fingers in the reminiscent way of house-elves and Pansy Parkinson appeared before them, but her skin was charred beyond recognition. Harry had to admit that it was maybe a bit over the top, maybe a bit too much torture. He stood up and put his hand above the smoking flesh and instantly healed it to second degree burns instead of charred beyond conceivability. He snapped his fingers again and teleported her to the infirmary and informed the staff about this, Madam Pomfrey who was there immediately ran to the infirmary.

Draco took Harry and dragged him out of the Hall and the Slytherin common room, and from there to his quarters.

"Harry I know Pansy is a bitch but that's no need to send her into a star!" exclaimed Draco.

"I know but she was being way to forward and assuming with you and she insulted me" said Harry.

"So this had to do with us being soul mates, you felt threatened" asked Draco.

"Yes . . ." replied Harry sullenly.

Draco walked up to Harry and hugged him. "You will be the first to know if I am with anyone else, so don't fret I said we could give this soul mate thing a chance" said Draco.

When they separated Harry gave a bit of a watery smile to Draco showing just how worried he was that he might have lost Draco.

They heard a knock on door leading into the room. Draco answered the door outside stood the Headmaster and their Head of House.

As Dumbledore was about to enter "Snape can come in but YOU cannot" said Harry pointing to Dumbledore.

Snape entered closed the door sighed and asked "So Potter why is there a member of my House in the infirmary?"

"That's my fault I didn't get Pansy off me quickly enough" said Draco

Snape raised an eyebrow "Oh and why would this be a problem?" asked Snape.

"Well you see Sir we are soul mates and I think Harry may have come into a creature Inheritance" replied Draco with a glance to Harry.

"I see well that still doesn't explain why Pansy, who is awake by now, claims to have been on the sun" said Snape.

"She was on a star not the sun specifically, I think the star was Sirius I'm not sure. "replied Harry absently.

"Well Mister Potter no matter how powerful you are you cannot send someone to a star in another solar system let alone keep them alive in that star Mister Potter" replied Snape acerbically.

"You are quite correct that with conventional magic you cannot do what I did but with the Magic I now poses what I just did is child's play" replied Harry coolly.

"Well why don't you demonstrate this POWER" said Snape sarcastically. Draco groaned this was going to be interesting.

When Snape assessed his surroundings again he found himself within space, with magic the only barrier against the frigid Vacuum. "H. . . Ho . . . HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE" cried Snape completely loosing himself.

In all his years Severes Snape always knew what to expect from every situation this was not what he had been expecting from this situation. He was floating in space this was impossible but here he was he could feel the Cosmic Magic around he could also feel it congregating around Harry which was impossible nobody could in the History of Magic elicit a response from Cosmic Magic except the Regent of Magic.

"Dear Merlin you're . . . you're . . . YOU'RE THE REGENT OF MAGIC?"

"It seems that way Proffesor and it also seems like Dumbledore wanted me to be ignorant of my Heritage because he was the one that sealed my magic" replied Harry the epitome of calm.

Snape took this moment to asses Harry, needing something else to concentrate on except the untimely demise of his mental faculties, found him to be a very interesting person who did not resemble James Potter in the least. He felt disgusted that he could admit that to himself at this moment.

At the very moment he finished his train of thought they were back at the Hospital wing, and Snape with his new profound epiphany saw Harry for who he was.

"Harry my . . ." "Don't say it Headmaster" Harry spat the word.

"Harry as your Magical guardian I cannot allow you to bond with Draco no matter what you feel for him" said Dumbledore to the astonishment of all the people in the Hospital Wing.

This is the end of this Chapter with another Cliffhanger tell me if it isn't any good. Thanx

Terafirma


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey I like how I'm getting some interest in this story its wonderful thanx for the few people that have reviewed and loved or at least liked my idea.

Chapter 3: Enough betrayals for one night

This is what we ended on last:

"Harry as your Magical guardian I cannot allow you to bond with Draco no matter what you feel for him" said Dumbledore to the astonishment of all the people in the Hospital Wing.

Harry stared at the Headmaster for a moment before he said calmly "I'm sorry Headmaster but this issue isn't debateable we will get married and nobody bar Magic herself can stop me, but if you want to fight us so be it."

With that Harry Potter walked out of the Hospital Wing where he left Snape to tend to his student and Dumbledore to stare after his retreating form. Draco snapping out of his stupor made to follow him but was stopped by the Headmaster.

"Draco, my dear boy, would you mind coming up to my office?" asked Dumbledore with the most sincere tone of voice.

Draco couldn't refuse the Headmaster and followed him up to his office unbeknownst to the two they had someone following them

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room and planning (more like arguing quite loudly) on how to get Harry to be their 'friend' again when Neville and Luna stepped through the portrait door.

Luna and Neville watched as the two fought when suddenly Luna interrupted their argument.

"You know greed is like the vacuum that exists in space it always wants more but will never have enough, the only difference is that greed can lead to damage and has no warning signs attached to it maybe you shouldn't be so greedy" said Luna with a piercing glare.

She left the two accomplices . . . I mean friends to think which didn't last with the two exclaiming "What does SHE know" and with that they ignored Luna thinking it was just ramblings of Loony.

The two were still arguing when the castle suddenly started to shake. The Cosmic Magic in the air started to vibrate and people were starting to panic as they did not know what was going on.

The students in Gryffindor Tower and even the rest of the school evacuated with the help of all the teachers bar one Albus Dumbledore who was still in his office which was the epicentre of the magical excitement.

Draco was listening to Dumbledore ramble on about meaningless subjects when he had enough.

"Would you please just get to the point of this meeting?" exclaimed Draco forgetting all Malfoy pride due to his trying night.

"Ah right to the point my boy" Dumbledore felt a tremor at the reply but thought nothing of it.

"Well you see as Harry's Magical Gaurdian I cannot condone Harry bonding to you as this is wrong no light wizard can love a dark wizard so you will leave Harry well enough and on his own to marry a good light sided girl"

"Ah I see Headmaster but don't think I will do that you just want to control Harry but you didn't take into account that we are soul mates" sneered Draco.

"Ah well you see I did Dear boy" again the tremor. Dumbledore took out his wand stunned Draco and started incanting a compulsion spell but before he could complete the spell the Castle started to shake violently and he unable to keep grip of his wand and even his magic faltered at the feeling of Cosmic Magic swelling about him, for you see Dumbledore had also researched on how to use Cosmic Magic to defeat Voldemort and also came through empty handed.

At the moment the Castle started shaking Harry came into view with an expression of murder in his eyes.

"How dare YOU of all people try to dictate with who I am to allowed to have a relationship with" said Harry with a tone so cold it in actual fact froze parts of the room around him the only one not affected by all of this was Draco.

Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment before he hid it. "Harry, my boy . . ." the tremors started getting worse. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Well Harry how did you get into my office you do know that you are not allowed in here uninvited don't you?" asked Dumbledore serenely.

"Well Dumbledore you see I OWN the whole CASTLE AND GROUNDS so I am allowed ANYWHERE I please and I can choose who is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since I overrule the board of Directors" replied Harry.

After saying those words Albus Dumbledore's title of Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was now under investigation since Harry had to go to the board of directors with his findings and announce his decision and a new Headmaster chosen, Harry had discussed this with the Goblins and found that this would be the only correct and legal course of action available to him if the Headmaster were to do something such as this and now he had.

Albus Dumbledore was furious he had been forced out of the castle by the wards and couldn't return until a new Headmaster was chosen, he hoped this one could be manipulated to do what he wanted so that he would still be able to control the Potter brat indirectly.

The castle had stopped quacking and was now silent the Professors went inside to investigate they had just arrived on the second floor when they spotted Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy making their way down the corridor.

"Professor McGonagall you are now in charge of the school as Deputy Headmistress since Albus Dumbledore has been relieved of his duties has Headmaster" said Harry once he came near enough to the Professors.

"Ofcourse Mr Potter" said McGonagall as since second year nothing about Harry could surprise her anymore. She turned on her heel and made her way to the Headmasters office to start her duties as Deputy Headmistress.

Whilst McGonagall was starting her tedious and long job Snape was questioning his newest and most favoured Slytherins. "What is it that caused you to lose control as you have?" said Snape with the words 'like before' on his tongue. The answer wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"Professor Dumbledore tried to put me under a compulsion to stay away from Harry" said Draco a bit fearfully since he knew of his Godfathers dislike of Harry.

"Why would he want to do that Draco?"

"We are soul mates that is why" replied Harry.

What Harry wasn't expecting was the next question to come out of Snape's mouth. "And which tier of soul mate bond would this be?" asked Snape.

The boys looked to each other and couldn't answer the question since they had not yet even begun to form a relationship with each other to be able to establish which tier it was Harry unlike Draco was unaware about what Snape was talking about.

"Sir what are you talking about?" Harry asked more than a little confused.

Snape answered with a sigh. "Soul mate bonds have three tiers two of which is just a bonding and soul bonding. The lowest form of Soul mate bonding is the one all wizards perform to become 'married' as muggles call it, for wizards this means that they cannot be bonded with anyone else. The third lowest form is the bonding very similar to that of the lowest except the magic is also tied together instead of just a bond of fidelity. The second bond is that of a soul mated bond where magic and soul commune between each other this mating is called a creature bond this is the way all creatures bond whether it be soul mates or just plain mates but are only in effect if the creature bonds for life. Lastly is the Souls True Bond, the souls of these two beings are attracted to each other and will always find each other but usually they die before they find each other and only find their partner in the afterlife, but there has been two Souls True Bonds both of these were more than 2000 years ago even before the time of Merlin. The two who bond with a Souls True bond are said to share Soul and Magic and they are said, when mated, to be near invincible because of the amount of magic shared between them. They are also said to be able to conceive children, regardless of sex, naturally without the aid of a potion and the children are said to be extraordinarily powerful"

"Sir . . ." gulped Harry.

"Which bond do you think it is?" asked Draco quietly.

"Well considering your history for never leaving each other alone even when on the other side of the castle I would say it's the last one but we shall have to test to see" said Snape.

He suddenly stood up told them to leave, quite . . . uh uhm . . . politely whilst muttering about rare potions ingredients and not having the least bit of time to do the bloody potion.

Harry and Draco stared at each other and decided that they should probably get to know each other a little more. Unfortunately for the two their now shared common room was not ideal to discuss a relationship in as Slytherins had eyes and ears everywhere.

So with this in mind they made their way to the Room of Requirement, Harry paced in front of it three times thinking of what they needed for a serious discussion that could not wait. The door appeared and they were met by the sight of a comfortable lounge and quaint atmosphere. The two sat down contemplating what had happened tonight, Harry mustering his non existing Gryffindor courage said "So what now it's not like we can ignore that we're attracted to one another I mean we have been for years just not how we had thought we were" said Harry a bit feebly.

Draco looked at Harry and saw him for who he truly was not the saviour not some person with immense power just Harry and finally he could see someone who he could be Happy and content with for the rest of his life, Harry was thinking the same of Draco at the moment but what neither of the two boys knew was that Magic was working a bit of love Magic into the air just to enhance the feelings that the two people already had for each other.

The two started talking the night away and around midnight the sore topic for Draco came round. "Draco what was your home life like?" asked Harry.

Draco started and his mood visibly became depressed "My home life was not for a normal child" said Draco "I was not cuddled I was not hugged I got the best of the best but I never got to the love of a family" replied Draco sadly.

Harry just looked at him with understanding eyes "And how was your home life, I bet you got all the attention you needed" said Draco just a little bitterly.

Harry just hung his and for some reason started to tell his life story to Draco, he couldn't hold onto the abuse that he suffered at the hands of the Dursley's any longer, Harry Potter for the first time in his life caved.

"My life Draco wasn't pretty Draco it was actually worse than yours by what you told me" replied Harry somberly.

"My relatives were Muggles and they hated magic" said Harry "For the first eleven years of my life I lived in a cramped closet under the stairs, funny actually that my Hogwarts letter was addressed to that same cupboard" said Harry.

"Since I was four I had to 'earn my keep' in the house I was made to cook clean keep the garden tidy and I had to do all of this by myself and sometimes with my cousin messing it all up again ten seconds later" Draco looked astonished and revolted but what Draco heard next made him want to hunt down the Dursleys.

"They also regularly beat me because I couldn't finish my chores or because I couldn't hold onto the pan when I was four or because I made too much noise dusting the stairs" Harry turned around and took off his shirt and Draco saw what could only be lashings from a whip or something else but lashings none the less and Draco saw red he wanted, for the first time in his life, to kill another living being.

Draco abruptly stood up walked to a worried looking Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him. For the first time in his life Harry James Potter cried for all that he had suffered, all the abuse, all the people he had lost and most of all he cried for the family that he had never had.

After their bonding experience the two decided that they would just sleep in the Room of Requirement the room being what it is and recognising a bonding only gave with them one bed and with much embarrassment the two climbed into bed to be able to stave off whatever is to come in the morning.

Whilst the two teens were sleeping a certain Eldar and Legendary dragon snuck out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest.

So hi how are you good that's great! So now a favour PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you for listening to me rant a little.

So what do you think is happening in the Forbidden Forest and why is Harry and Draco's life so Hectic?

Terafirma


End file.
